


Crinoline

by orphan_account



Series: Pretty [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demo has a fetish; Sniper is happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crinoline

Sniper had his boots up on the table in the kitchen and he was chewing on his sandwich. 

“’morning,” Demoman murmured, heading for the fridge and holding his head. 

“Morning, mate,” Sniper smiled ruefully. “Rough night?”

“Don’t even ask…” Gulping a can of soda water, Demoman sunk into a chair near his teammate, his head resting on the table. After a moment, he seemed a little recovered; he sat up and eyed Sniper appraisingly. “You know, y’could help. If you wanted.” 

“Yeah?” Sniper grinned, “what did you have in mind?”

“I’ve often found that the best cure after a night of debauchery is to, you know…” the big Scot made thrusting gestures, his fists holding invisible hips. 

The lean Australian laughed, “is that so? Well… I’m sure we can figure something out,” he winked. “Your room free?”

“Always is for a scrumptious tart like you,” Demoman laughed and headed for the door, weaving a little. He was glad that his dark complexion hid his blush as he thought about what he wanted to do to the Australian. He always tried not to, but…it got him off like nothing else.

“Tart?” Sniper snickered. “Yeah, yeah.” he followed the big man to his room, flopping down on the man’s bed and shimmying out of his pants. He wasn’t wearing underwear.

“Mmm…bit scrawny for my taste, but…mmm…” Demoman licked his lips, his hands scrawling the air between them as though he could feel Sniper already. “Thank you for agreeing to help. You, ah, like being on bottom, right?” I’m just going to fuck him, I’m just going to fuck him, Demoman chanted to himself silently, taking a swig of whiskey to steady himself.

“If that’s what you like. I’m usually up for anything, mate.” Sniper smirked, rolling over and getting up on all fours, offering himself.

Demoman flinched and tried to hide the motion by taking another harsh swallow from his bottle. “Ah…anything, y’say?” he murmured, unbuttoning his fly. 

“There’s not much I haven’t tried,” the lanky man laughed softly, “and what I haven’t tried, I’m usually up for. Have anything in mind?” he rolled over to look at Demoman, his cock standing at attention, peeking out from under his shirt.

Closing his eyes, Demoman pulled his trousers down in a quick jerk, showing off his bright blue, extra large women’s silk underwear that contrasted beautifully with his dark skin. 

“Looks good on you, mate.” Sniper chuckled, with no hint of malice.

“Thank you.” Demoman smiled, encouraged. “I, ah, might just have something that might…er…fit you…if you wanted.”

“Is that what you like? Want me to be your filthy little sheila?” he grinned, starting to unbutton his shirt.

Demoman beamed. “Yeah, that’s about the size of it.” His cock was starting to fill the panties out nicely as he watched Sniper undress with a whole new hunger. “Lemme see what I have.” He turned away to go through his closet, his voice husky with longing. 

The lean Australian hid a smile. This was a rare moment, seeing Demo all shy and private. Normally he was so open about everything, pretty much everyone had seen Demo naked, heard him singing and telling stories, watched him drink or pass out in his favourite chair with a bottle of Scotch, but this seemed to be a far more intimate need.

“Here you are.” Demo handed Sniper an armful of clothing: stockings with garters, and a full skirt with crinoline. “I think you’ll be quite fetching while I fuck ye, y’dirty girl.” Demo grinned, watching Sniper’s face carefully for signs of disgust or scorn.

Sniper laughed. “Help me into the garters, then,” he gave Demoman a flutter of his eyelashes.

“Ach, gladly. Gimme your pretty wee leg.” His accent thickening, Demo took Sniper’s leg almost reverently and gently slid the garter into place before rolling the stocking up and sliding it onto Sniper’s foot. He began to unroll it up his teammate’s leg, giggling a little as it got stuck in Sniper’s wiry leg hairs. “It looks right good on ye.”

“I feel like I should’ve shaved,” he laughed, letting Demo put the stockings on. He knew from his few nights with women that they were easy enough to tear. He pulled on the skirt though, fussing with the crinoline. “What, no bra?”

“Nah, that’s a bit silly, don’t you think?” Once Sniper was dressed to his satisfaction, Demo pushed the lanky Australian flat on the bed and started licking along his chest, down the swell of his pecs, tongue twirling expertly over Sniper’s nipples. His erection was pressed firmly against Sniper’s thigh, and he quickly pulled off the rest of his clothing, leaving the panties for the time being. 

Sniper groaned happily, just laying back and letting Demo enjoy himself. “Mmm, you’re good at this, mate.”

“I should be. I’ve had a lot of practice. More than y’d think, actually.” Demo ran his large, surprisingly soft hands over Sniper’s bare, hairy chest, following the path of his mouth as he slowly worked his way downward. When he reached the edge of the skirt, his hand kept going, reaching between Sniper’s legs. “Ach, ye’ve got a bit of a surprise there, don’t ye, girlie?” Demo smirked, squeezing Sniper’s loose tackle. “Well, that’s alright. I can still use ye.”

Sniper laughed, then moaned happily as he was squeezed. “How do you want me, darlin’?” he pulled at the edge of his skirt, lifting it just enough to reveal himself, pulling up his legs and offering Demo his tight hole.

“Mmm…just like that, sweetie. I hope ye’ll enjoy this as much as I will.” Demoman rolled Sniper onto his side and gently folded one of the Australian’s legs out of the way, giving him access to everything. “I’d best take an inventory of what all ye’ve got down here, then.” The large Scot lowered his face, burrowing beneath the plentiful material of the skirt. “Oh, aye, here’s your willie. But that’s not what I’m after.” Demoman worked his head back until he could tongue Sniper’s little hole, his big hands kneeding the Australian’s buttocks.

Sniper bucked a little, hands clenching the bedding as Demo’s tongue slid into him. “Fuck,” he cursed, pushing himself back into the other man’s attentions. 

“I thought so, girlie. Ye’re just a little hoor aren’t ye?” Demo pulled back just enough to murmur against Sniper’s balls. “I don’t mind.” His tongue flicked out again, lapping at the Australian’s hot little opening, his tongue plunging in and out as his hands bunched in the skirt’s fabric, teasing over Sniper’s ass. 

“Yes! Yes… oh, god yes!” Sniper hissed and caught his breath as Demo teased him skilfully. “More!”

“Ye like that, dirty girl? Then ye’ll love this.” Demo shuffled back out of the skirt and lay behind Sniper, spooning him. He reached around and offered Sniper one of his thick fingers. “Suck it. Get it nice and wet, now.”

Sniper sucked Demo’s finger like it was a cock, hungrily. It slid easily to the back of his throat. He tried to suck in a second finger, pressing his ass back against Demoman, feeling the man’s cock through the skirt. 

“Mmm…yeah. I thought you might…” Demoman moaned, pulling his finger back. He reached beneath Sniper’s skirt and slipped the wet finger between the Australian’s butt cheeks, sliding it up inside the hot little passage. “How’s that for you, little hoor?”

“Ahhh!” he writhed, “Fuck me! Please!” he reached under the skirt and started to jerk himself off, winding his stockinged legs through Demoman’s.

Demoman laughed. “You’re a right eager trollop, aren’t ye? Why don’t we put that hoor mouth of yours to work, then?” The Scot pulled Sniper’s hand off his cock and pushed the lean Australian down.

Sniper kissed Demoman’s dick through the silky panties before sliding them down with his teeth. “Fuck yes.” Sniper took Demo’s cock in his mouth and sucked him eagerly, cupping the man’s balls and using his tongue and teeth skilfully. He nibbled just a bit, swirling his tongue up the underside of Demo’s cock, following the veins up to the head and sucking there, drawing the whole thing back in his mouth. He groaned around his mouthful.

“Ohhh, yeah…yeah, I thought you’d like that, m’lass.” Demoman moaned and grabbed a handful of Sniper’s short hair, enjoying the rasp of the Australian’s whiskers on his privates. “You’re good at that…I should’ve known, pretty thing like you. Ohhh…Fuck, if you keep that up, I’m going to come down your harlot throat.” Demo had no idea why he enjoyed this, but nothing got him off quite so much as dressing a man up and calling him dirty names as long as the other fellow enjoyed it. It wasn’t that he hated women, or thought they were inferior. He just… “You’ve done this a lot, haven’t ye?”

Sniper nodded, not releasing the other man’s cock. He could taste Demoman’s pre-cum and let him keep control of his head with the fingers in his hair. He just slid down to the base of the big Scot’s cock and groaned as he felt the man spasm in him.

“Nnngh…I’ll just have to fuck you another time, then.” Demo wrapped both of his big hands around Sniper’s head and began to fuck his mouth in earnest, his balls slapping against Sniper’s face with his rhythm. “I’m close…”

Sniper hummed around the man’s dick, but then pulled away, using his hands to push himself off Demo’s cock through the other’s pushing. “No fucking?” he managed, panting, hand wrapped around the Scot’s base.

“Not…if you keep…that up…” Demo panted. “Get yer tight little hole over my dick if you want me to fuck you, I won’t last long now!”

Sniper pushed Demo back on the bed, climbing onto the big man and sliding onto him. He was grateful that the other had used some saliva on him earlier, since he was far too eager to bother with lube. It hurt going down, but once Demo hit the right spot, the Australian was already starting to spurt, his skirt lifted by his cock trying to touch his belly.

“Yeah…that’s right…fuck, ye’re tight.” Grabbing Sniper’s hips, Demoman repeated the action he had made in the mess hall earlier, but for real this time. Bucking and rocking beneath Sniper, Demo began cumming, spurting deep inside the Australian almost before he was all the way in. He quickly grabbed Sniper’s cock (and a handful of skirt) and jerked him off. “Ye’d best catch up to me.”

Sniper didn’t take long and he was soon making an absolute mess of the skirt, bucking and cumming on top of Demo as he came. “Fuuuck!” he panted, finally laying down on top of the big man’s chest. He could feel Demo’s cum dribbling out of his ass and he groaned, ass tightening around the softening cock still inside him.

“Nnh…yeah…that was a good time. I feel completely cured, I do.” Demo smiled down his chest at Sniper and wrapped his strong arms around the smaller man. “I think ye liked that.” He shivered and laughed as the Australian clenched around his cock. “Now that’s no’ fair.” He carefully pulled out, sighing with delight and pressing Sniper to himself.

“It’s the only weapon a little harlot like me has,” he grinned, nestling into the rough stubble of Demoman’s neck and jaw. “Mmmm… that was good. Wanna go again, sometime?”

“It’s true. But ye’re a good little harlot, and I’d be happy to fuck ye again.” Demo felt his eyelids drifting shut. “Want to have a little sleep on me?”

“Mhm.” Sniper was soon snoring, passed out on top of the brawny black Scot, in his stockings, garters and his cum-stained crinoline skirt.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old one transferred from Y!Gallery. A roleplay between my wife and I.


End file.
